Garry
' '''Garry' is a mildly flamboyant young man that Ib runs into and saves, he decides to travel with Ib and find a way to escape with her. Appearance Garry is tall and has a lean figure. He always wears a long, dark blue, tattered coat that he claims to be "fashionable". He has light purple hair with a few darker streaks, pale skin and blue eyes. His hair always covers his left eye. He also wears cool brown pants and black shoes. Personality Garry talks profined and supposedly has a traditionally feminine personality (called lavender linguistics in japan), which is why Ib has the option to ask Garry "Why do you talk like a lady?." in the safe room. Garry is mysterious, exotic and his mood often swings (ex. when mannequien head scares him, at first he is frightened and then gets angry) but when talking to Ib, he is kind and very nice to her from the first moment they meet. It also shows that he has a much more gentler side when Ib fainted and he offered her his coat and even gave her a candy. As the game progresses, Garry starts showing signs of protectiveness over Ib. Role When you first meet Garry, he is laying face down on the floor. He appears to be in a great amount of pain, moaning and not moving. After some exploring, you find the Lady in Blue tearing apart a blue rose. After getting back the blue rose, healing it, and giving it to Garry, he joins your party. Garry seems pretty friendly, although a little shy. After he joins your party, Garry aids Ib by clarifying words she does not know, protecting her, and often providing commentary. Garry is more easily startled in comparison to Ib by the events of the game. There is an instance where he falls over in shock and several other instances where he has the opportunity to damage items in the gallery, which can lead to the bad endings. He particularly has a distaste for the blue "disturbing" dolls. In the Gray Area, Ib collapses out of exhaustion in a hallway and Garry carries her into the "safe room" and covers her with his coat. When Ib wakes up, Garry asks if she is okay and, depending upon Ib's answer, gives her a piece of lemon candy from his coat pocket. You are able to talk to Garry directly in this room. He mentions that he is sorry he wasn't looking out for Ib as much as he should have been and gets surprised if you apologize for causing him trouble. In the Violet Area, Garry is followed by a disturbing blue doll after being separated from Mary and Ib. Garry becomes increasingly annoyed by this, and you have the option of either having him set it aside or kick it. Garry then proceeds to collect the 7 balls of paint needed for Ib to retrieve the Brown Key at an upper level. Garry discovers Mary's true identity in the Violet Area. Garry can also succeed or fail inside the Doll Room, which involves him searching for a key before time runs out. Succeeding in the Doll Room leads him up the stairs to later regroup with Ib and Mary while failing the event causes him to hallucinate and talk to himself. He is later discovered by Ib, who either snaps him back to reality by slapping him twice or, if he is incurable, collapses in despair next to him and give up which leads to two possible bad endings ("Welcome to the World of Guertena" and "A Painting's Demise"). You are allowed to talk with Garry again under the fake sunlight in the Sketchbook Area. Depending on whether you're geared towards the best ending or the worst ending, Garry will either trade his rose for Ib's (and subsequentially die) or he will insist on going up the stairs into the hallway of Mary's painting. It is possible to receive an ending where Mary kills Garry. If you approach Garry after his death, Ib will state that he is "sleeping". Depending on your actions afterwards, you may receive either "The Forgotten Portrait" ending, the "Ib All Alone" ending, or the "Together, Forever" ending. Trivia *His rose's color is blue, symbolic for "impossible miracle". *His name came from the term "Gary-Stu", the male version of a Mary-Sue. *At the very beginning of the game, you can see him standing in front of "The Hanged Man", though he won't say anything to you. *In the beginning of the game, Garry was looking at the artwork "The Hanged Man", but in the ending "The Forgotten Portrait", "The Hanged Man" is replaced with his image, symbolic for his self-sacrifice. Also, it is noticed that the Hanged Man is upside down and Garry's hair looks like an upside-down purple rose. *You are able to move certain obstacles and read certain words with Garry's help, due to the fact that Ib and Mary are only children. *He is known to like macarons and promises Ib that they would have some together once they escaped. *His rose has ten petals for being a young adult while Ib has five for being a child. *Kouri describes him as "strange, but very easy to like". *According to the Japanese wikia, Garry likes walking and small cafes and hates horror movies. *The game implies that Garry is a smoker, since he is in the possession of a lighter, but it is never clarified. *Kouri had some trouble drawing distinctive expressions for Garry since he only shows one eye. Theme Music Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Horror Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lawful Good